Welcome to the World Icaria!
by BTT Griffion
Summary: A story about the Bad Touch Trio having their own micro nation! How will they handle it? Who will uncover the secrets? You'll never know! Well maybe if you read it... lol!
1. Chapter 1 Pirates of a Captain

**Welcome to the world Icaria!**

 _ **The Nation's History**_

Icaria, Icarus in classical antiquity, is a member of the Anatolian Sporades, and is part of the same mountain range which connected Samos to Asia Minor. Icaria has nearly an unbroken coastline, and is without adequate ports. The sea around Icaria, the Icarian Pelagos, was known to Homer (Iliad 2. 145) as one of the most turbulent areas of the Aegean. The Icarian Sea is especially tempestuous in July and August during the meltimi season because the island, situated without a protective barrier to the north, has no buffer from these northeasterly gales known as Etesian in antiquity.

There are some neolithic remains on Icaria, that are presently being excavated by a native, Themistocles Katsaros. Another native, the eminent anthropologist Ares Poulianos, has found a number of neolithic artifacts. Until their work is published we can say little about the neolithic period in Icaria except that the island was inhabited in the seventh millennium B.C. The Greeks called these early inhabitants of the Aegean Pelasgians, and they probably controlled Icaria until the second millennium B.C. when the Carians, another indigenous Aegean people, got a foothold in Icaria. These terms, Pelasgians and Carians, are very vague and it is perhaps best to simply think of the early settlers of Icaria as pre-Greek.

* * *

 ** _The Birth Process_**

 _The French and Spanish war._ The fighting had created a strange uprising in the climates gaps. A trigger brought the tempestuous waters of the sea to create a place made of smashed sand, sharp rocks, and shiny glimmers of coral around the edges. Then, unknown to the world, a body was forming in the grasp of the Black Sea. Only a mere light was seen and floats in the circle of coral. This was the body. 1600's.

 _The Franco-German war had began._ The French and Prussians swords clashed one another. The two fighting countries stabbed, shot, and dodged each other on the battlefield. The soul and memories of the sea was awakening within a small child's body. The soul full of innocence and loneliness was connecting it's self to the body and mind. A tiny newborn girl opens her eyes. Unknown to her, her name was Icaria. She was the micronation born from the fighting of the Bad Touch Trio, and representation of the tempestuous coastline Icarus. 1800's.

* * *

 _Chapter 1 Pirates of a Captain_

She woke up to the furious sounds of the water crashing beneath her body. "What is this? Why am I here? Who am I?" She ponders. She collapses to the sand because it's her only source of warmth and comfort. After a few hours, she stands up and brushes the sand from her clothes. She understands their is nothing useful to bring, so she takes her leave from the protection of the stony walls. She saw nothing around herself expect the ocean and trees. "Why am I feeling such a pain in my chest?" She wonders. She turns and notices a group of mysterious men. Their wearing clothes not native to this land. She then gazes at the weird object each one of them is holding. She doesn't know how dangerous it is. She quickly hides behind the huge stone rock shielding her home from sight. Something in her chest makes her breath ache in panic. Taking to stay hidden behind the rock, she watches as they settle for the night on the beach. All kinds of things she's never seen are placed on the soft sand. A man appears suddenly with the reddest eyes she had ever seen. She gazes at the yellow bird on top of his head. She assumes that he is the leader of the group. She hears him commanding them, ordering them to collect certain things. She hears the group set up a thing called a tent? Taking a quick peak, she stares at them setting it up side by side. "Whatever that is, it looked comfortable to sleep in." She said. She decided it was probably best to leave now because the group was starting to wonder around farther and farther away. "I don't want trouble right now and getting caught is scary to think about." She thought. She flees quickly and heads for the mountain slide.

Memories started filling her head. "Is my past coming back to me?" She thinks. She shakes the idea out of her thoughts and climbs the mountain above the stone hut.

She should have stayed where she was. Above the mountain, she saw another group of people, and unfortunately, they had guns too. Taking shelter by the few bushes she sees, she saw another man with an alluring long blue cloak and sun kissed hair. "Like that other weird man, this one does the same thing to those people around him." She thought. A curious idea crossed her mind. They were taking a break from venturing and one of the crew was napping near the bushes she was hiding in. She reaches quickly and without the slightest noise, she slowly unlocks the man's pistol from his holster. "I wonder what it is?" She thought. "Isn't it dangerous to sleep near bushes in a new place you haven't explored before?" One of the crew asked. She saw him nudge the sleeping guy awake and they both leave. She accidentally opens the clip and sees it full of tiny metal pieces. "What is this?" She thought. She turns the safety off without knowing. She puts it away and leaves to prevent being seen. Following a creek, she heads for another beach on another coastline.

She keeps following the water flowing downhill. "Is that another group?" She thought. Climbing the tree as far as she could in her tiny body, she goes to a branch and gently sits down upon it. She glances at another group of men who were scattering around the forest. She peaks at the man with brown hair and the skin of a setting sun. He commands his men to search for food and supplies. Keeping a high enough distance in the tree from being seen, she carefully jump down and goes in the direction opposite of them. She runs towards another beach full of wonders. She saw a bunch of strange things occupying the sand shore in front of her feet. Her curiosity was enlightened when this soft looking hat caught her gaze. The hat was leaning over the edge of a table top, a white feather on the side blew in the breeze. Before approaching it, she looks around to ensure no one is in sight. She takes it quick and runs back to the stone hut. On her way to her safe haven, she sees the blonde man wearing the same thing she had on her head. She wanted to know what it was, but didn't want to get caught. As quiet as she could, she throws a rock knocking it off his head. He gasped in this weird tongue that she didn't understand. She was happy afterwards because it was called a pirate hat. She saw one of the crew pick it up and dust it off. She saw and heard the owner saying his thanks. The crew member happily gave it back to the commander. She snickered to herself than an idea came to her thoughts. "I want to be a pirate!" She cheered.

Spain had never been so angry in all of my life! His men keep leading him into circles! They kept bickering at each other about which direction they should go. Spain wiped the sweat off his forehead. "This heat is insufferable!"Spain thought. "¡Al carajo con este calor!" muttering to himself. Spain had left Roman at home all alone, making the Spaniard fell like total shit already. He didn't want to leave his little tomato by himself but he couldn't bring a child nation to a battlefield when he was still so young. This attack was supposed to be a secret one to stop the two from fighting each other. The Bad Touch Trio was useless if all of them were constantly bellowing at each other, always nonstop bickering anytime they were around each other. "Romano is already a nerve racking little boy! His shenanigans he pulls off every day are a surprise to me! I mean who arms a huge bin of rotten tomatoes to fall on the Netherlands!?" Spain growled irate. He still hasn't heard the end of it! Spain had finally taken enough stress for the day. He calls off his men. There is no point in searching for his friends anyway since the sun was setting. Heading back to his tent and pouring a generous amount of water for himself, he sat down in the soft sand. He was just so irate at everything! After finishing his water, he took a glance at his table and noticed his hat was gone! His pirate hat with the feather his little Romano had gave him was gone! "¡La Mierda!" Spain fumed angrily.

"Ow! La baise était que!?" France grimaced. He fumed as irate thoughts filled his head. He had all the nasty comments in his head he wanted to shout at that albino bastard. "It's all his fault I'm in this damn jungle! First the mosquitoes, then the fact that I had to sail all the way across the damn sea with little to no supplies, and not to mention his loving little Mathew was all by himself in his big beautiful air conditioning mansion!" France growled angrily. "All of this fighting because that jerk made the comment that his partner was the weakest, ugliest, man he had ever seen!" France snarled. During war times, France was not as strong as Prussia. He struggled harshly when in battle. Before he even set sail, Angleterre took him aside and asked If he was alright. "Angleterre is everything to me." France whispered. After composing himself, one of his crew had dusted off his hat and handed it back to him. "Merci." Francis spoke. France wondered what hit him in the back of my head. After looking around, he saw a small rock lying on the ground. "Oh, how it reminds me so much of Angleterre!" France thought with glee. Whenever Angleterre saw that he was in a horrid mood, his little lapin would place an alluring stone on his spot in the meetings. The stones were from his river banks in England, and Angleterre in secret hid them in his personal locker all the nations received in the bathrooms. Francis finally decided to take a few breaths. He ordered his men to had back to their battle grounds. "Maybe I'll have a better day tomorrow." Francis thought. He took off his clothes and slipped on a loose shirt with pants. As gentle as he could with his brush, he brushed out the tangles in his long blonde hair. He placed his long blue cloak on his outside table. He closes his tent flaps and held onto the stuffed bird that Arthur so generously made for him. "Oh, Angleterre I miss you and the boys so much." France muttered as sleep took him away.

After she followed the blonde, she heard the leader annoyed and tired, make the order that they were to head back to their battle grounds. She waited for everyone to take shelter to the night sky. She tip toes towards the outside table and swiftly grabs the long blue cloak. She puts in on and tries to button it up, she misses a few. She notices it's still pretty dark. She decides she could see what the white-haired man had to complete her mission of becoming a pirate. She heads towards the other beach, tripping a bit over the huge cloak.

Prussia couldn't believe how Francie-Pants insulted his awesomeness! He was totally not unawesome! True, Prussia's Vati had passed away when he was a mere teenager but Prussia gained a new responsibility. His little brother Ludwig. Ludwig was his pride and joy when Vati passed away. The little boy was so young when their father had passed away and the child is still a wreck. He felt like shit, he's little one is all alone in his small log cabin. It was enough to break his awesome heart! Danke God Austria offered to watch little Ludwig till he returned. After he takes a few deep breaths, he helps his men put away the supplies they had gathered. They had enough food and water to last them month. He had a higher chance of winning this game. Finishing up, he orders his men to hit the bunks since it was getting late. Taking his leave to my awesome tent, he undresses himself into comfortable clothes. He places his sword on the outside table. Gilbert helps Gilbird into his makeshift nest, he tucks in for the night and closes his eyes. "Ludwig." Prussia thought drifting off.

It took her a while to get to the other beach since they had moved a bit farther away from the water. Her stomach growled loudly. She did over hear that they were gathering food and water at their battle grounds. As quietly as she could, she comes across a big crate full of fruits and water. She quickly grabs a bunch of apples and water. She hides behind the other crates. After taking a break, she passes by a few tents until her eyes came across the leader's tent. She saw the sword sitting on the outside table. Without a second thought, she grabs it and ran back to her hut. However, she didn't notice a small bird chirping.

"Was er Hölle ist, dass Lärm?" Gilbert thought. "Gilbird! What's wrong?" Prussia asked. Prussia saw Gilbird chirping and flapping, it made him panic. He knew Gilbird didn't usually put up a storm like this unless something terrible had happened. He saw Gilbird jumped off of the makeshift nest and rushed outside. Following him, Gilbert looked around. He didn't see France so he didn't understand what the hell was going on. Then he noticed it. His sword that Ludwig helped him make was gone. "Was zur Teufel!" Gilbert shouted angrily.

France couldn't sleep. His head was filled with memories of Angleterre and the boys. He walked out of his tent to drink some water. Sitting in the soft sand by the water, he started thinking about how he was going to win this. Prussia had a whole military. He had a mixture of his and Angleterre's men. He knew it didn't help that Angleterre's men hated him with a passion. Poor Angleterre had to furiously force them on the ship and sigh so much paperwork, not to mention pay them extra for having to leave their families for so long. "My poor lapin." France sighed. France kicked the sand. He smiled as it brought up a memory of when his son Alfred would throw temper tantrums and fits. France frowned when he had to leave. Alfred had thrown the biggest tantrum he had ever seen and Mathew wouldn't let his leg go. His son had broken furniture and shattered his windows with his father's cane. It took all of Angleterre's will power to get him off his knee the day he left, and Mathew cried as well. I wanted Mathew to stay at the mansion by himself till I got back. France explained to Arthur that he wanted to teach Mathew independence, that way he could learn some independence for himself and make his own mistakes and victories. Mathew of course had the maids watch him. Francis knew that Mathew had super strength like his younger brother and it was a force not to be reckon with. France's son just needed to learn to make a life for himself. After relaxing a bit, France started to head back to his tent when he stopped dead in his tracks. His cloak, his favorite traveling cloak that Angleterre had made for him was gone. "Putain!" France shouted angrily.

The next morning, she awoke to shouting. She had to cover her ears because of how loud it was. She walks out of her hut and gazes at the groups gathering in the center of the battle grounds. Like a triangle upside down. Climbing up the mountain, she carefully pokes her head out of the bush to see the irate faces of all the leader's. The red eyes man was the first to shout. "First you make an unawesome jab at me! The you insult my vital regions! Those I can stand! But my little brother's sword is where I draw the line! Fick dich Francis!" He shouted shoving him. Hard. France stood up and shoved him roughly to the ground. "Putain? Va te faire foutre, petite merde! Tu as commenè ca!" Francis shouted. "You're the bastard Gilbert! How dare you take my poor lapin's precious cloak! Not to mention my children gave me such beautiful buttons for it!" Francis yelled. Gilbert stood up and rough enough to start a fight, pushed Francis into a tree. Francis got up and punched the albino right in the jaw. She saw the strange tan man clubbed both of them in the back of the head. "¡La Mierda!" Spain fumed angrily. Spain was beyond help at this point! "How dare one of you take my precious Romano's pirate hat, my little tomato worked hard to get that innocence feather!" He shouted. Gilbert punched him in the gut. "Fick dich Antonio! So unawesome of you to take my little brother's awesome sword!" Gilbert shouted. Antonio punched him in the throat. Francis kicked him in the back. Gilbert kicked France in the shin. They kept throwing punches one after the other.

She snickered to herself at their fighting. She was dressed like a might pirate with sword in hand. However, she didn't notice the tree she climbed up to get a better view of the scene was breaking. A loud thud! Got the attention of everyone. Her ass hurt by the fall and she rubbed it to ease the painful ache. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab the back of my collar. "Is that mine?!" They all shouted. She gulped.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _ **Please comment or review and I do take request, I'm new to please be nice!**_

 _ **(Translations.)**_

"¡Al carajo con este calor!" Spain muttered to himself.

"Fuck this heat! " Spain muttered to himself.

"¡La Mierda!" Spain fumed angrily.

"The fuck! " Spain fumed angrily.

"Ow! La baise était que!?" France grimaced.

"Ow! The fuck was that!? "France winced.

Merci is thank you in French

Lapin in French is bunny

Danke is thank you in German

"Was er Hölle ist, dass Lärm?" Gilbert thought.

"What he hell is that noise? " Gilbert thought.

"Was zur Teufel!" Gilbert shouted angrily.

"What the hell! " Gilbert shouted angrily.

"Putain!" France shouted angrily.

"The fuck! " France shouted.

"Fick dich Francis!" He shouted shoving him.

"Fuck you Francis!" He shouted shoving him.

"Putain? Va te faire foutre, petite merde! Tu as commenè ca!" Francis shouted.

"Fuck me? Fuck you, you little shit! You started this! "Francis shouted.


	2. Chapter 2 Were Your Daddies!

I do not own Hetalia

Welcome to the World Icaria!

Gilbert was punching the shit out of Antonio. Until he heard this totally unawesome 'thud' did he turn to look behind him. He turns around to see a young girl. Her hair was a long curly blonde that reached the heels of her feet. Gilbert started to approach her only to stand still. He stopped dead in his tracks after a glance at her face. Her eyes were what made Gilbert stare. Her eyes were just as red as his own were. As she was rubbing her rear end from the pain, Gilbert swiftly grabs her collar. He also noticed that his sword was in her hands.

Francis was getting ready to punch the shit out of Prussia when a loud 'thud' startled him. He knew Angleterre's men were violent, but he didn't think they were that violent! "I really need to have a talk with my little lapin about his past of being a pirate." Francis thought. However, that wasn't the case. France turned around to see a little girl. He saw her rubbing her sore bottom. Francis's notices a tree branch has fallen on the ground. Gilbert had walked up to her. France dusted himself off and saw her red eyes and tan skin. He suddenly stopped walking in her direction. Her long curly blonde hair made him stare. Her hair was just like his, if not even finer and thicker. As she was rubbing her butt, France saw Gilbert apprehend her by the collar. He saw his long travel coat unevenly buttoned on her body.

Landing a punch on Francis's jaw, Antonio was about to kick him in the back when a loud 'thud' stopped him. Antonio froze, thinking it was an ambush or even a gun! He turned around and saw no one behind him. Spain kept looking around till his gaze landed on a small little girl rubbing her ass. He also noticed the huge tree branch that had fallen. "I bet she had fallen out of the tree, and that would explain the 'thud' then." Antonio thought. Spain went towards her with Francis. He stopped in his steps. Antonio saw her red eyes and long blonde curly hair. Her skin was why he couldn't look away. Her skin was as tan as his and even then, her body build had a little muscle to it as well. As she was rubbing her ass, Antonio saw Gilbert grab her by her collar and hold her up by his midsection. Antonio walks up to her. Spain saw his hat on her head. "She looks so cute!" Antonio thought.

Gilbert's grip was rough on her collar. The other two were blocking her left and right so escape was impossible. She heard a throat being cleared. Gilbert shook her a bit to get her attention. "Let me go!" She shouts angrily. "BE QUIET!" Gilbert bellowed. She shuts her mouth as he yelled, "This guy is scary!" She thought. Gilbert was the first to end the silence. "Please explain to all of us as to why you have our stuff in your possession?" Gilbert asked fuming. Francis crossed his arms over his chest in anger. "I just took them, I didn't know they were that important to you, I honestly didn't even know what they were when I saw them." She admitted. "I just wanted to be a pirate too." She muttered sadly. Francis was the second to pitch in. "Well stealing is very wrong young lady, you shouldn't take things that DO NOT belong to you!" He scolded. "I'm sorry." She said scared. "Where are your parents? I am more than sure they would discipline you for your bad behavior." Francis asked. "I don't have any." She said. "What are parents?" She thought. "You don't have parents?" Antonio gasped. "No, I don't know what that is, I woke up in a small hut off on the beach. Half of the things and stuff I have seen…. Well I have no idea what they are!" She yelped. Francis felt bad for her until he noticed something in her side pocket of his cloak. "What is that in your pocket?" Francis asked. She was confused until she reached in her pocket and pulls out the pistol from last night. By accident, she shots it in the air between Francis and Antonio. They gaped at the gun shot and covered their heads, she still felt the tight grip on my collar. "Whoa! Nice try brat, unlike those two I don't easily flinch to guns being shot." Gilbert smirked. Inside though, he was shaking. "What did I do?" She asked surprised. She however got no answer from the three. "I'll take that." Francis said emptying the holster after recovering his soul back to his body.

"How did you even get a hold of a gun?" Antonio questioned. France took a closer look at the gun and anger returns to his face. "This is one of Angleterre soldier's gun, the engrave he uses for all of them is right here!" Francis gaped pointing at the handle. "First our things, then a gun?" Gilbert snarled. Gilbert looked at her face and saw little crumbs of fruit. He snapped. "Did you steal apples from my men's food supplies?" Gilbert asked shocked. "Fick dich!" She shouts and spat on his face. She had no idea what it meant but she knew it was insulting. The look of Gilbert's face was seething in rage. "Oh my god." Francis gaped. "Holy shit." Antonio grimaced. After a few minutes, Gilbert recovered himself. "You'll regret that brat." Gilbert threatened. He let go of her collar and she was about to make a break for it when he grabbed her ear. Twisting it harshly. "Ow! Let me go!" She yelped as a hand slaps her butt. Hard. She whimpered at the sting in her rear, He pulls her to the large tree branch that had fallen and placed her over his lap. Lifting up her shirt, he removed her shorts and panties.

Francis was nodding in approval. Once in a while he too had to deal with his sons, sometimes it was one, and sometimes it was both. Antonio smirked and thought back to when Romano would push his buttons just enough to earn himself a tanning with a switch. Gilbert smacked her rear heatedly without any hesitation. Gilbert had done this many times to Ludwig when the boy misbehaved, and he always used his belt just like his Vati did. Her ass was becoming a bright pink at each smack he brought down. "Your mean!" She cried out in pain. Gilbert slapped her as hard as he could for that little remark. She whimpered loudly letting the tears fall. Smacks and cries were what you heard, and it got worse when Gilbert took off his belt and folded it over. She thought it was over until a harsh smack hit her ass. She cries at the pain in her rear. "You will count them! Start now!" Gilbert scolded. Smack! "One!" She muttered. Smack! Smack! Pop! "Two ow! Three…Four!" She cried out. Smack! Smack! "Five! Ah! Six! Ow!" She whines. Whack! Smack! Pop! Pop! Whack! "Seven! Ugh! Eight! Ouch! Nine! Ow! Ten…. Eleven!" She holds back a breath. Smack! "TWELVE!" She yelps. It was more of a scream then a word, Gilbert didn't stop and he knew the child needed this. Gilbert put his belt down and continued doing the punishment with his hand.

Gilbert thought it would be best to begin his lecture now. Gilbert gave a look to both of his friends. Francis saw the look in his eyes and took out his whip handing it to Gilbert. Antonio broke off a switch for Gilbert to use. The child had stolen from all three of them so the punishment had to be fair. "Do you steal from others?" Gilbert lectured. Smack! Pop! "NO!" She yelped. "Do you use a gun to get out of trouble?" Whack! Pop! Smack! "NO!" She cried. "Then listen closely! If you ever so much as steal again I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS HARDER THAN THIS TO THE POINT YOU CAN'T WALK!" Gilbert scolded loudly. Her ass was a bright red now. Gilbert took the switch and carefully examined it then brought it down with a loud POP! She screamed in pain. Smack! Pop! Smack! Whack! Swoosh! She kept crying, "It hurts! It hurts!" She whines. Putting the switch down after about ten strokes, he stands up with the girl in his arms. Gilbert sits her down on the log. Gilbert grabs the whip and looks at her sternly. "Stand up NOW!" Gilbert ordered. She flinched and barely was able to stand. "Hands on the tree!" Gilbert commanded. She placed her hands on the tree. There was a silent swoosh then Whack! "Ow!" She thought. Smack! Whack! Pop! Swoosh! Pop! Gilbert kept going with the whip until he reached ten smacks and set it down. After a while, he walked towards his friends and they all stared at her. She was crying her eyes out.

"Come here now and pull your clothes up!" Gilbert ordered. She did what she told. Her ass was burning and she slowly walked up to all three of them like a cute child holding a teddy bear. She was expecting to be hit again. …She wasn't expecting this. Gilbert picked her up and hugged her close to his chest. She cries softly in his chest and the other two joined in on the hug. After everyone calmed down, she leads them to her hut. "Wow it is so alluring!" Antonio admired. After Francis looked around he gazes at the little girl. "You said you woke up here?" Francis asked, kneeling to her eye level. She took protection by hiding in Gilberts leg. She trusted him more because he made her feel safe in his big arms. "…. Yes." She says. Francis chuckles and puts the hood of his cloak over his head. "Gilbert, I believe she's a nation." Antonio said. Gilbert looked around and agreed with Antonio. "I mean she has no memory of this generation and has no parents, plus look at this place, it has to be thousands of years old by now." Antonio explained. Thinking over a few more facts he kneels to the girl. "Hey let me see your hand." Gilbert asked. She didn't know why but she showed him her hand. Gilbert took out a small knife, and looked her in the eyes.

"This might hurt a bit but I want to see how fast it heals." Gilbert explained. She understands and the knife's sharp blade pierces her tan skin. Ow. A few drops of blood came out and after mere seconds it heals completely. "Amazing, so she is a nation." Antonio gaped. "Yeah, hey do you know your name?" Gilbert asked. She shook her head no. "Hey Gilbert think about this, her hair is like Francis' her eyes match your own, and her skin is as tan as my own, I wonder if by our wars and fighting, we somehow created her." Antonio said. "I mean Romano's and Italy's youngest brother was created by a piece of art and Sealand is an old military fort Angleterre made during his own battles." Francis said. Gilbert understood, first her skin heals in seconds then she wakes up in this place. "This is a place that no one has used to create a life of a micronation yet." Gilbert thought it through.

After taking some time to think, Gilbert agrees and places the little girl in the middle of the three. "What you are is a micronation created by the wars consistent of us three. Which means you are our daughter!" All three cheered. "I'm a micronation?" She thought. "You need a name and it should consists of all of us." Francis said. "Hey, how about Catherine? It means pure and innocence to the new world." Gilbert said out of the blue. They both smiled at him, it was rare to see his soft side. "I wonder what micronation she is?" Francis asked. Antonio took in his surroundings. Gilbert took a few theories in mind. "You know this land has a mythological background to it. A lot of the people around these parts talked about a place called Icaria." Antonio said. They both looked at him, telling him to keep going. "This is where Ikaros fell and was buried. According to mythology, after flying too close to the sun when escaping from Crete with his father Daedalus, he was punished. Since then the island was named after the son he would have had with a human, his name Icaria, and the sea around it is the Icarion Sea. It can be sometimes very stormy. Often islanders when traveling from Piraeus to the Dodecanese are aware that in the area, they will certainly find some rough sea vogue." Antonio explained.

"Catherine, I have a question to ask you." Gilbert spoke softly kneeling down to her level. "This place, is your home, and what I'm about to ask might be strange of me…. Catherine would you like to come with all of us? To our home?" Gilbert asked. The man held out his hand towards her own. "…. Yes." Catherine softly says.

 _Authors Notes_


	3. Chapter 3 I Just Want to Live My Life

Welcome to the World Icaria!

Today I woke up alone in the small cabin deep into the German forest. "I should check on Ludwig." I thought. Quietly, in case Ludwig was sleeping, I changed into a black shirt with a blue anchor printed on the front and a pair of beach travel shorts. I walked out my room, grabbing my key necklace on the way. As I thought. Ludwig was sound asleep in his room clutching his tiny bear and sucking on his thumb.

Apparently, Ludwig was only three years old when big brother's Vati sadly passed away. I am six years old and big brother always tells me to not wonder off in the woods by myself. However, last night changed that warning. Gilbert had scolded me for breaking his sword from the war times, I didn't mean to I was going to polish it and it slipped cutting my palm. Big brother was furious when he saw my palm bleeding and cleaned it, then properly disciplined me. Ouch. Later on, I heard him ranting to my other big brothers and what hurt the most was "I'm sick of dealing with her!" came out of his bedroom. I was a mixture of emotions. I was pissed at him because he had already punished me and scolded me harshly, and sad of the comment he made to my other brothers. I was worried because when he yelled, I thought he hated me, and tired because of the arguing.

Taking a look around, I packed a duffle bag full of all the stuff I would need. Toys, stuffed animals, and my favorite coastline blanket was then thrown in my bag and I rushed out into the woods. Screw Gilbert! If that albino shithead was going to make nasty comments like that about her then she just runaway! It took me about three hours till I reached the small town we usually went to for shopping. I noticed a big wagon packing cargo in the bag, huge crates were plastered to protect the crate if it fell during the vogue. What caught my eye was the place it was being shipped to. Italy. Yes! That moron Italian would believe anything she told him! Careful not to be seen by anyone, I quickly tucked in between the very back of the crates and waited patiently till the driver took off with a swoosh of a crop. Jerk. Horses have feeling too!

Ludwig's POV

I woke up around the time when big brother would be making supper. However, I was alone in our tiny house and I was scared. Big brother was nowhere to be found, I checked his room, the bathroom, the kitchen, and even outside. Big sister was gone too! I felt tears in my eyes and went out the door into the woods only to bump into a mysterious man. "Hey your Gilbert's little brother, Ludwig, right?" The man asked me. He wasn't a scary man, I took a closer look and it was Uncle France, he wiped away my tears and softly comforted me. "Whatever is the matter little one?" Francis asked taking him into his arms. I gripped his fancy dress shirt and cried out. "Big brother and sister are gone!" I cried loudly. Uncle France held me closely and walked inside our house. He sat me down at the table and look around till he found a small container of apple sauce. Taking me into his arms, Uncle France feed me and calmly rocked me back to sleep.

Frances POV

After the phone call I received last night from Gilbert, I decided to take my sister to my house for a little while. Catherine was going through a 'phase' at the moment and it was one none of them enjoyed. His little princess would scream her lungs out when she didn't get her way, she break windows with rocks and blame her younger siblings, and what was the worse was the running off! Little Alfred was the reason she ran off, he told her that running away made her a bad ass and would make her cooler. France took the little 'explorer' in his room and his screams and cries filled the mansion. When the next morning came, Francis left his home to Gilberts'. However, walking to his house, said beautiful classy nation was not expecting to see Ludwig crying his eyes out in the field.

I waited for Gilbert to return home. I damn near wanted an explanation as to where his 'princess' was. "He better not be teaching her how to use a weapon!" He thought angrily. After a while, his prayers were answered when said nation walked in the door, a tired expression filled his face.

"Gilbert! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi! D'abord vous laissez un enfant tout seul dans cette maison et où est ma fille!?" Francis fumed irate, stomping his foot loudly. "What do you mean? I left Catherine in charge of watching Ludwig while I went into town to get new arrow heads!" Gilbert defended. "Then pray tell is our child!?" He snapped back. Gilbert looked confused then panicked running to his child's room. He noticed her normal bag for traveling to each of their houses was missing, not to mention half the little brats' toys of the ocean and favorite blankie were gone too! Prussia let out a few choice words then stormed into Ludwig's room making sure his other child was still here. He signed in relief that his little brother was still sleeping soundly. "He was crying in the middle of your field scared both of you had abandon him." Francis told. "I feed him some apple sauce then rocked him back to sleep." He continued. "Francis, we have to find her!" Gilbert panicked.

I arrived in Austria-Hungarian? I didn't really know the name of the country. I did know that when Ludwig came over to this place, Mr. Austria and Mrs. Hungary would call him 'Holy Roman Empire or Holy Rome' and Mrs. Hungary had a collection of outfits she put Italy in whenever there was company over. I knew he was a guy, after all big brother Spain told her he was. Taking my leave out the back, before they started taking the cargo out, I ran swiftly towards the huge mansion Italy lived in. I knew a vine patch that was thick enough to climb, Italy and I came across it one day after we went swimming in the creek. I started to climb up the wall of the mansion, Italy's room was on the third floor and the vines wrapping around my feet were not helping! I banged on Italy window loudly because the vines were scratching my knees, Italy was painting when he saw me, a smile on his face he opened the latches on the window. "It's a you Catherine! Oh, how I a have a missed you! È stato così solitario qui senza grande fratello o voi!" Italy jumped with joy. "Sì, è, io sono totalmente incazzato il mio grande fratello Gilbert! Ed è per questo che sono venuto qui. Posso rimanere nascosto per un po' qui?" I asked my friend. I spoke damn good Italian! Spanish not so much.

"I don't know a Catherine…. Won't Gilbert a be sad you missing?" Italy asked. Sad? Sad my ass! That bastard would have my ass by now if he found me! "I doubt he be sad, if anything he be beyond pissed." I admitted. I knew my brother like the back of my hand, and when that albino was mad HE WAS PISSED! I noticed that Italy was sad. After a while, Italy told me that Mr. Austria had scolded him for accidently knocking a vase over and the poor boy was chastised for it! Italy explained that the man was always scolding him and making snide remarks about his cleaning abilities. He busted into tears when Mr. Austria made a rude jab at Romano and made the comment to send Italy away just like he did to that 'ungrateful brat' and locked Italy in his room. Taking in a few deep breaths, I glanced at Italy then smiled. "Italy let's play a game! Let's gather all the chibi nations and micro nations and get back at those jerks!" I encouraged him. Italy paused in his sniffling then a huge smile formed on his face. "Mi piace molto, possiamo tutti appendere fuori ed essere una famiglia troppo!" Italy cheered.

I told Italy to pack what he thought would be efficient to our game. After packing, we both set out the window down the vine patch. Our first stop would be the micro nation Kugelmugel, that guy was just as obsessed with art as Italy was. Knocking on Kugelmugel's door, he opened it to reveal blood shot eyes and his usually braided hair was down in a messy sweep. "…. Oh, hello Catherine and Veneziano, I'm sorry now is not a good time and- Hey let's talk." I offered taking his hand. After a lot of comfort and kindness he finally opened up to me. Kugelmugel told me everything, crying that Mr. Austria had taken away his art supplies after painting his piano the beautiful Austrian flag. Well at least his ass was safe. We convinced Kugelmugel to join us on our game and he flat out agreed packing up a small bag full of paint brushes. Next was America and Canada.

 _Time skipped by Austria's piano music!_

As the three of us hitched a ride in a wagon delivering to England, I noticed that both of them had a gloomy look on their faces. Smiling I opened my bag and took out a few snacks, I had cookies and a few juice boxes. "Hey Kugel and Veneziano, I have food!" I cheered. We happily munched away at the food and I even brought my old board game, _Terror on the Seas._ The game is simple. Each player has to collect the treasure chest in the center of the map, there is traps and weapons you can pick up if you land on them and cards to attack or help each other in battle for the gold. Playing the game, I won one time and the other two were battling to the death each round, but hey! Their happy so that's what matters! Putting away the game away round thirty, we all fell asleep behind the crates waiting to arrive in England.

Sunrise came earlier then I expected. Taking the time to look through the crates for food or other needed things, my big brother's voice rang in my ear. "Then listen closely! If you ever so much as steal again I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS HARDER THAN THIS TO THE POINT YOU CAN'T WALK!" Gilbert scolded loudly. I shivered at the memory but brushed it aside and stored my bag full of what I found. A flashlight, a small bag of apples, and a toy soldier. America loves these toy soldier's. After getting ready, I woke Italy and Kugelmugel up and we bolted out of the wagon, A hand suddenly grabbed mine and held me high in the air. "Looks like we have a few stowaways!" The boss of the three said. "She's a beauty isn't she boss?" Another said. I was shaking until I saw the two boys being held by the third man. "Catherine!" Italy cried. "Shut up you brat!" The man had slapped Italy hard enough to leave a bruise and kicked Kugelmugel in the back laughing. Something in me snapped. A voice rang in my head and this time I listened. "Protect what you love…." A loud drumming and banging filled my mind, enrage my body started to go still, my shaking subsided. "Hey beautiful let's have some fun!" He traced his fingers under my shorts and I felt a power cross through my body. _"Mi piace molto, possiamo tutti appendere fuori ed essere una famiglia troppo!" Italy cheered._

"What?" "Ξίφος του θανάτου!" The voices exploded. A huge gush of darkness surrounded my body. My hair was no longer the lovable blond like my big brother. No, it was a charcoal black that lit into flames! Actual flames that to my surprise didn't burn my skin. My beautiful alluring tan skin was shattered into remains of my big brother's skin and replaced with normal pale tissue. My eyes became a raging black instead of big brother's blood struck ones. A dark cloak covered my body and a long sword came into my grasp. My innocent body was long gone and replaced with a presence I feared. Icaria, the power of the crashed god, has finally awaken.


	4. Chapter 4 Depression, Anger, and Regret

_This battle scene was based on listening to 'When They Cry on SoundCloud' I don't own either SoundCloud or Hetalia_

" _What?" "Ξίφος του θανάτου!" The voices exploded. A huge gush of darkness surrounded my body. My hair was no longer the loveable blond like my big brother. No, it was a charcoal black that lit into flames! Actual flames that to my surprise didn't burn my skin. My beautiful alluring tan skin was shattered into remains of my big brother's skin and replaced with normal pale tissue. My eyes became a raging black instead of big brother's blood struck ones. A dark cloak covered my body and a long sword came into my grasp. My innocent body was long gone and replaced with a presence I feared. Icaria, the power of the crashed god, has finally awaken._

 _The sky turns a frightening heavy black and strong gust of winds strike the citizens of Great Britain to panic and run screaming as piles of debris falls and injuries most. The earth shakes and rain violently attacks the surface of the land. The one calm birds flying quickly squawk in fear and dive into nearby trees. Italy and Kugelmugel cover their eyes as the high gust blow their bodies into the trees, a terrifying flash hits the center of where Icaria stands._

Opening my eyes, I see the world around my body begin to shatter. I can't control myself. "Is this who I really am?" I thought. I suddenly see nothing but darkness. "What…. What the hell are you!?" The leader panicked. He trembled to the ground in fear. "Why have I awakened in this place?" She asked. "…. You're a human right? Why have I been summoned here?" She demanded. "…. I am Ikarus, the goddess who flew too close to the sun when escaping from Crete. After failing my father, I was trapped in the sea as punishment for being disobedient to the other gods and goddess." "I am known as the goddess of pain and suffering, unfortunately, I was reawakened by a trigger that I am not familiar with." Ikarus glazes at the sky. Ikarus glances at Italy and Kugelmugel, a sudden rage filled her eyes. "Oh, I see, I was summoned here because of these children, I remember now." Ikarus snarled. "Attacking mere helpless children, and attempting to rape a young innocence girl, such humans like yourself will face the ultimate punishment!" Ikarus scolded.

"Icaria…." Italy whimpered. Kugelmugel held him closely to keep him safe, he had no idea what to do. "Let the devil be your savior! Hell is where I send you!" Ikarus bellowed. The ground began to shake violently. "I call upon the blade of mighty Zeus and Athena! Awaken to the command of Ikarus, for you were once a gift of betrayal and bravery to others! Blood Sanctuary! awaken to my arms!" Ikarus shouted. Kugelmugel shielded Italy from the harsh winds and water. A hurricane rapidly attacks the ports of England and a huge blade of flames fell into the center of town. "Icaria!" Kugelmugel shouted. A tree fell in the center scaring Kugelmugel, he jumped as others followed it crashing down. "This is getting out of hand…." Kugelmugel thought. The long katana blade fell into her finger tips, Ikarus snapped open the blade from the flames and aimed it at the three humans, Ikarus slammed the blade down. A huge blast of white blinded everyone in the center of town.

England's POV

Francis had to leave to pick up my little girl, I wish I could have come with him. This whole 'phase' was bothering everyone and England was worried about Icaria. Arthur had invited the Magic Trio over to his home and said trio panicked when sensing the magic on the child. Norway was shaking when he barely gazed her skin to shake her hand. "Is she a demon?" Arthur thought. I was in the middle of washing the dishes since the staff was out on holiday. Francis insisted we have a servant staff, however, I just feel weird having to be waited on like this. True, his 'lover' wanted him to have so much free time with all of his children, but, his mother would be disappointed in his lazy attitude with cleaning and the cooking. I know I suck bullocks at cooking and Francis tries his best to teach me, but, I have a better teacher. China comes over weekly and thoroughly explains how to properly cook and what temperatures to set the oven to. Arthur loved Francis with all of his heart, but, Francis would go overboard and speak in French. The boys were taking their afternoon nap and Alfred had his play time revoked for hitting his brother. Right now, Arthur felt harmony with China, they had their fighting and hardships over with, and now Arthur was making more and more friends every day!

China dried the dishes as I washed them, making sure all the grim was properly scrubbed off. Taking another plate into my hand, I suddenly felt a pain in my chest knocking me flat to the floor. I saw China flinch before grabbing me, rapidly asking me if I was alright. Darkness filled my eyes….

China's POV

I had agreed to help England learn to improve his 'cooking skills' and make them more of a delight rather than gruesome pit of hell. Coughing to stiffen my laughter as Ottoman burnt another pot of noodles, I was smiling happily as he kept trying to make an effort, it made me think of my kids when they tried to learn a 'subject' in _secret_ , yeah leaving your notebooks in the living room is totally _hidden._ As I was drying another dish after dismissing today's lesson, I suddenly hear a loud 'crash' and turn to see Ottoman lying on the hard kitchen floor panting for breath, I swiftly grab him and ask if he's alright. I don't get a reply. The worst outcome fills my mind. _England's is suffering._

Kugelmugel and Italy's POV

I held Italy close to my chest as the rapid winds were blowing us away. I couldn't see and Italy was whimpering in my arms. Everything around us was rapidly breaking apart, I decided to let a huge gust of wind take both of us to the farthest tree I could see. In the impact, I hit my knee on a lamp post and cried out in agony at the pain, the only thought on my mind was to keep Italy safe. I'm a micro nation, if I die it would be a while till I was a personification of Kugelmugel again, However, for a mere chibi nation like Italy, the outcome was impossible to tell. Chibi nations required a lot of protection and growing, if Italy were to be killed or worse, be taken away by a bigger, powerful nation, like Russia, the images that filled my head were enough to make me grimaced. I had to protect Italy at all cost. Every nation has an ability to protect themselves and mine wasn't strong in attack, but, it can be enough to prevent anymore damage to us both. Chanting my barrier spell, I covered both of us from the swift winds. I thought it could spare us some time. How wrong I was. A huge branch hit my barrier, shattering it, as fast as I could, I covered Italy and let the branch slash through my shirt. Tears filled my eyes as it slashed open my skin. It was so painful! A sudden light knocked me out.

I was so a scared! Kugelmugel held me a tightly to his a chest. What happened to my a friend Catherine!? Everything was a fine earlier! I felt a Kugelmugel run out from our a bench and we were thrown to a far away tree, I noticed Kugelmugel was a hurt when he screamed. I didn't know a why he suddenly decided to act a sudden? I was so a very confused as to his actions. I wouldn't open my a eyes! I was a crying in Kugelmugel's arms as the big scary blast filled my a ears. Why was Icaria doing this!? Mr. England would a be in so much pain from his land being a torn up. All I could a hear was the pain and a screaming from the people running or a diving to cover from some harsh blows of wind. I want Mr. Austria and Mrs. Hungary! Mr. Austria would always comfort me when I was a scared and Mr. Hungary would cradle me to a sleep when I had a bad dream! I noticed the harsh a winds stopped and as I looked up to Kugelmugel, I saw his a beautiful barrier he used when Mr. Austria was a scolding him. I loved how a Kugelmugel was strong enough to summon such a beautiful aqua ring of a protection. Apparently, all a nations have a strong power dwelling inside their a bodies, unfortunately, for a me, I have yet to discover a mine. I closed my eyes as a huge branch hit the barrier protecting us, I wanted this to all a stop! Kugelmugel's barrier broke at the size of the a branch and he shielded me from it with his a back. I saw tears fall of his face and I a knew it must have a hurt! I wiped his face trying to ease the pain. Catherine, please a stop a this! A bright flash blinded a me and I passed out.

 _Two days later…..._

 _Their still passed out_. What have I done? All I can remember is…. "Icaria, listen closely to what I am about to tell you." "You are a weapon, you are not anything to this world except destruction and chaos, remember that well." She tells me. I'm scared of what I'm becoming, I could have gotten two of the people I care about killed or worse, _raped. Those men, those humans, they were bad people._ I want to forget any of this ever happened! I want my big brothers! I hear someone stiffen and turn to see Kugelmugel waking up. His back was badly beaten and he was covered in scratches and bruises, I cleaned them as best as I could. I was happy that he was up and walking about, he came towards me and gentle took my hands into his. "What happened?" Kugelmugel asked. I didn't know what to say, I had no idea what had happened. "I…. I don't know…... I just went ballistic when those humans…." Icaria shut her mouth. "I won't ask anymore." Kugelmugel said. "Catherine, every nation has powers, maybe not the same powers as you, but, you're not the only one who can use such amazing magic or whatever it is you possess." Kugelmugel admitted. "Really?" Icaria asked. "Yes, let me show you mine." Kugelmugel smiled. He chanted his aqua barrier and Icaria stood in amazement at the beautiful rings of water swimming into perfect rhyme with each other.

"It's beautiful." I said astonished. The barrier vanished and he held my hand looking into my eyes. "Catherine, I promise you, Italy and I will keep your power a secret." Kugelmugel promised. I felt tears well up and fall down my cheeks, Kugelmugel held me closely to his chest as I loudly sobbed in fear and sadness. Later that day, once night started to fall, Kugelmugel carried Italy on his back as the both of us continued for my big brother's house.

Prussia's POV

I was panicking! I searched all over the German woods for my daughter and she was no where to be found! I was told in town that a shopkeeper had saw a little girl with a big duffel bag hitchhike in a shipping wagon to Austria. The shopkeeper tried to tell the owner of the wagon about the little girl but his guards wouldn't even let him speak to the owner. I felt bad because this poor man had a gun pointed to his face when he had tried to collect his child. I paid the man for his trouble and left to catch a wagon to Austria. Francis was watching Ludwig for me, I was never as mad as I am right now.

England's POV

I woke up in my bed to see China bringing me hot tea on a tray. The smell was comforting to me, I felt the Asian man gentle brush my bangs back and place a cold compress on my forehead. China explained to me that there was hurricane in one of the ports that caused some harsh damage to the center of town, some of my people were killed in the process, that explains why I felt like shit. "Take some time to rest Ottoman, I will come back later to check up on you." China took his leave. Could a hurricane really cause my body to react this badly? The hundred years war was much worse then this and I didn't even react this way! I only coughed out blood and had mild pain? Something doesn't feel right about this.

 _The Next Day…._

"Catherine look." Kugelmugel whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping chibi nation from his nap. Catherine looked up and saw the huge mansion that her younger brothers lived in. Kugelmugel nudged Italy awake and we carefully climbed the back steps to the back door. Shit. I grabbed Kugelmugel braids and yanked him to the ground under the stairway closet. "Ow! What the hell!?" Kugelmugel yelped rubbing his head. "I'm sorry but that really old nation is here, I think his name is China, you know the guy who raised Hong Kong, he's my uncle kind of I don't often see him here." Catherine admitted. Kugelmugel understood and waited till China left the room. Kugelmugel gave me the signal and we headed to the third floor to Alfred and Mathew's room. All of us hid in a closet when England started suddenly scolding the two boys. "ALFRED FREDRICK KIRKLAND AND MATHEW JAMES BONNOFOY! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO ACT UP WHEN I HAVE COMPANY OVER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BOTH GAVE THE MAIDS SUCH A HARD TIME WHILE I WAS ILL! PANTS AND BOXERS DOWN AND LEAN OVER THE DESK!" England bellowed. "No! only papa can spank me! I hate you!" Mathew hissed. "Your papa isn't here young man and you live in my house and you will follow my rules! NOW COME HERE!" England scolded. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Alfred yelped angrily. A loud CRASH filled the little study room followed by screams of protest and insults. "ALFRED FREDRICK KIRKLAND! YOU PUT THAT DESK DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND OR I WILL USE MY CANE!" Arthur warned. Silence filled the study. CRASH! "ALFRED!" Arthur yelled. After what seemed like hours, nothing but yelps and smacks were heard in the small room.

Arthur came out of the study holding the twins to his chest. Alfred look absolutely pissed and Mathew was sobbing angrily. "Really that's enough both of you! Stop it!" Arthur pleaded. The struggling was too much so Arthur had to sit down and trapped the twins in his lap using his legs to cross over their waist and his hands to hold their own together. The twins kept moving and trying to thrash about but eventually stopped and calmed down. "Both of you have been so anger lately and moody, maybe your going through your terrible two's late." Arthur thought. "Alright, come on you two, I think it's time for an early night." Arthur said. He rocked the two boys in his arms and gentle tucked them in their beds, gently kissing their foreheads and heading out of the room. We waited till it was safe to come out and headed to their room. Alfred was up and kicking his toys over in anger and Mathew was screaming in his pillow. "Stupid Fucker!" Alfred snapped. It was very rare to see Alfred this pissed off and usually the only person who could calm him down was Arthur. Opening the door, Alfred flinched and hid under his bed. "I'M SORRY DADDY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Alfred whimpered. "Hey Alfred it's Catherine." I said. Kugelmugel closes the door and Italy hugs both of the twins. "What are you guys doing here?" Mathew asked surprised. "Well we hitchhiked in shipping wagons to get here, you see we got tired of the way we were treated and decided to play a game with our older bro's or parents, were going to gather all the micro nations we like and chibi nations and create our own place of freedom." Catherine explained. "You guys get treated badly?" Mathew asked shocked. "Mr. Austria spanked me for a vase I a knocked a over!" Italy cried. "Austria also took all my painting stuff after I painted a beautiful Austrian flag on his piano and scolded me to the point I cried." Kugelmugel confessed. "Gilbert yelled at me for breaking his sword from the war times and beat my ass with a crop, then he complained to Francis and Antonio about me, and Gilbert said and I quote "I'm sick of dealing with her!" Catherine admitted hurt.

"Dad spanked us for disobeying his servants, we hate them their rude to us and they always lock us up in our room!" Mathew confessed angrily. "Yeah! The only one we like is Sebastian! He's been firing them almost everyday for the way they treat us!" Alfred admitted. "One time, these older women locked us in our room all day and Papa and Dad was beyond pissed and sewed them!" Mathew snarled. "Then father spanked us with the cane and slipper because we dumped flour all over their heads for making us stay in our room all day! I HATE THIS ROOM!" Alfred snapped. "I don't blame any of you two, I mean my big brother has his ups and downs but that's just cruel and usual punishment, even Austria would come to my chapel and comfort me after a scolding." Kugelmugel said. "Wait, didn't papa travel on boat to pick you up Catherine? He told all of us he was leaving to bring you here?" Mathew asked confused. "I must have left before he got there." Catherine said.

"Catherine are you sure this is a good idea? You have the scariest parents in the world and they eventually will track you down?" Kugelmugel asked. "I'm never going back to Gilbert, after what he said to Francis and Antonio why should I?" I asked enraged. Kugelmugel held his hands up in defense. "Hey chill, I was only asking to make sure you really wanted to do this." Kugelmugel said calmly. He gently whispered into my ear. "Don't get too mad, we don't really know what triggers your power yet and I don't want you to get worked up again." Catherine nodded understanding his point. "Look Arthur will probably be back to check on you both soon. Do you guys want to come with us?" Kugelmugel asked. After thinking about it they both nodded yes. Catherine told them what to pack and they headed out in secret down the back steps.

 _Author's Notes_

 _I have to switch the 'I's' to 'she' because it sounds like I'm speaking_


End file.
